A taste of Justice
by DragonKitty
Summary: A story of Daredevil and a new girl in town, ready to make a name.
1. Beginings of a hero

Anyone who lived in New York knew very well that a place like Hell's Kitchen wasn't a place you go to just hang out. Hell's Kitchen housed some of the most dangerous villains in all of New York, but also housed some of the most magnificent heroes of all time. One of the most famous of these heroes being Daredevil. He, in all aspects, seemed to be an ordinary man with the handicap of blindness, though he never saw it as a handicap. Ever since he had gotten in the accident after saving a man from getting hit by a truck, allowing him instead to get hit with toxic waste, Mathew Murdock had lived life as if he weren't blind at all. Losing sight had only given him the ability to heighten all his senses, and even gave him radar like sense that took the place of sight. Of course, you probably know all this by now, so I won't waste your time with too many details, just the following ones of who I am and why I'm here. My name is Bethany Rhey, and I'm currently 18, living in Hell's Kitchen with my father Jacob Rhey. Truthfully, he isn't my father. Both my parents were killed before I was even born in an assassination performed by Kingpin, the head honcho around these parts. So this raises a very valid point: How am I alive if my mother was killed before I was born? It goes like this. It was a very dark and damp night on September 14th, 1984. My parents Leonardo and Diane Merrill were walking home when Kingpin had one of his previous assassins go after them, knowing full well that my mother was four months pregnant with me. My father was killed instantly with a shot to the head, but my mother had been shot close to the heart, and was barely alive. When the paramedics came, they realized that my mother wasn't going to make it, but didn't know what to do about me. I was too young to be born yet, but I was still alive, so they decided to perform a very risky procedure. I was to be artificially incubated for the next five months in a laboratory unknown to the average person, but a governmental branch of the hospital in New York. Soon after I was transferred there, my mother died of blood loss. After I was there, the first problem was making it so I would be strong enough to survive in conditions outside the fetus, so they injected me with an experimental drug known then as the "strengthenizer". It was a dangerous drug, especially to be tested on a four month old, not even baby yet, such as myself due to the steroids that were in it, but I did fine. I did better than fine. Soon after, my bones began to strengthen, and muscles began to form. After three months in artificial incubation, I was ready to be born into the real world. All went smoothly, and I adapted quickly into the world that had been watching me for longer than I could imagine. The government had considered me to be one of their miracles of science, and wanted to continue testing on me as I grew into a toddler, then into adolescence, but the head supervisor, my now father, Jacob Rhey, wouldn't allow it. He knew that I was a human being, and I couldn't be treated that way, so the government gave him an ultimatum: Hand me over or be shut down. He chose to be shut down, although, it didn't end there. He had about five or six followers that volunteered to help raise me into adulthood and protect me, after all, if Kingpin had been after my parents, wouldn't he eventually be after me? I was soon to find out. So that's my story as to how I came to be in this world. But the fun doesn't stop there at all. As I grew, my family at the research center found that I had an abnormal amount of strength. The chemical that I had been injected with had done something to my body so that I not only healed faster, but my reflexes were quicker, and my muscles and bones were stronger than anything they had ever seen. I began to express a talent and skill at combat when I was around twelve. I had been walking on the street after shopping, heading back home, when someone attempted to mug me. At first I was startled, not realizing my potential because the doctors had not told me of it because they wanted me to be as normal as possible, but after a quick spin to the side and a shot of my leg to his gut, he was out and I was in shock. I ran back to the lab and told Jacob, and he explained everything to me. Like why I had my strength, and what had really happened to my parents. I took it very well, actually, quickly learning ways to adjust my skills to be a lethal weapon, even taking a liking to a weapon shaped like a long pole. Jacob told me that it had been my father's before he was killed. He had gone into the apartment to find evidence of why they were killed, but he only told me of the pole. It was about five feet long, and very lightweight, but made of a very hard metal that made it easy to maneuver with and destroy with. Jacob also introduced me to a pair of spinning razor discs that I used to throw from distances, and they would come back, like a boomerang. I never thought about being any sort of "superhero" when I was young, only until about three years ago when I heard rumors of the one they called "Daredevil". My father (Jacob) told me about Daredevil and what he did. This intrigued me greatly. I finally had a way to avenge the death of my parents, which I thought was just a mugging that went wrong from what my father told me. I would finally have a way to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, and I would finally have a reason for being the person I was. My dad was very supportive of it, offering some training with a martial arts master he had once come into contact with after helping him heal from a virus while he was ill. The man's name was Chokoto Ohno, and he was vicious. He taught me every sort of technique he could in the ten months I had with him. It was non-stop training from five in the morning until ten at night, taking breaks only on Sunday and Saturday evening to meditate. As unpleasant as it may seem, it molded me into what I needed to be for what I needed to do. Dad warned me of Kingpin, and his new alias Bullseye that had been taking control of Hell's Kitchen for some time now, and that those would be the men I was after. He also told me of the free- lance assassin Elektra, the daughter of Nikolas Natchios and to be weary of her also due to her habit of killing anyone for hire. There was only one thing I was missing now; the most important thing a superhero needs. a costume and a name. While Elektra chose to keep her name while being an assassin, I decided to go a different route. I knew right away, after my years of learning in the Catholic School system, what my costume would be. Granted I've received ridicule for it, and also it's been considered too cosmetic, I thought it to be just right. What better way for a seemingly innocent girl to go about fighting crime than in a Catholic School-girl outfit? It disguised the deadliness of who I was, and it also gave me room to maneuver. I, of course, chose a skirt that worked like a tennis skirt so I could do flips and such and be comfortable. My outfit consisted of large, black, army boots with laces up the front, signifying deadliness, and the plaid skirt and white blouse to represent innocence, and too fool anyone stupid enough to judge me based on that. I kept my pole and two razor discs as my weapons of choice, mainly using the pole. Now all that was left was a name. I chose to go with Twister, due to the "destruction" I left in my wake, and my ability to spin and flip quickly numerous times. I thought it went pretty well. So now, all in all, I was ready to go. Ready to make my name known in Hell's Kitchen and ready to kick some ass. 


	2. A mixture of poison

Living a life of a superhero along with trying to pass yourself off as a normal girl isn't that easy. I won't try to be modest here, I'll be honest; I attract attention from the male gender. I have long, dark brown hair with very light, hazel eyes. My figure is something I'm proud of because of my constant working out to make myself a perfect weapon. Usually, when I go out, I'll put my hair up high to keep it out of the way, and during the day, I'll let it fall to the middle of my back and wear glasses too, to try and at least cover myself up somewhat. But now. that's all I really have to say about all this, so I'll just hand it over to the narrator, I never was too good at telling stories.  
  
A little less than a year had passed now since Bethany Rhey had started her "crusade" against evil, and she had yet to spark the attention of Kingpin or Daredevil, or so she thought, sticking to the small stuff before she went out and actually made herself known. Bethany had a sparkling personality and a remarkable ability to work with computers. During the day, she took to working at a nearby coffee shop where Matt Murdock and his business partner Foggy Nelson often stopped. She was amazed at the fact that Matt was able to make his way around perfectly, and yet still be as blind as he was. She even thought he was able to see at first before she quickly learned that he was blind. Life was as normal as it was going to get for an eighteen year old such as her, and that was just fine by her. She would often stop and talk with Matt and Foggy on her break or when they stopped in, just for a chat though. She always had a slight inkling that Matt was different from the average blind person she had known, and also thought there was something about him that was different from anyone else.  
  
Matt came in one day with Foggy and sat down at their usual table near the window. They began to talk when Bethany perked her ears up, smiling as she saw the two men. She had no attraction for either of them; yet, she spent a good deal of her time talking to Matt. Bethany grabbed her menu list and hopped over softly to the two men, Matt looking up to take note of her before his well-sighted friend did, "Hey Bethany, good to see you". He smiled gently towards her, laughing a little at the pun as Bethany pulled up a chair and sat on it with the backing facing the table, and her body facing the two men, "So what can I do ya' for today, gentlemen?" Bethany asked as she pulled out a pen and clicked it, writing down the orders. Foggy was first to ask, "I'll have a tall, mocha latte with whipped cream and an éclair". Bethany shook her head a little, chuckling, "You gotta watch out there, Fog, you'll do yourself in". He rolled his eyes a little as Bethany poked him gently with her pen, "It's my body, I'll put in it what I want". Matt grinned and Bethany nodded, "Fair enough," she turned to Matt, "how about you?" Matt thought for a moment, then decided "It seems like your vanilla chai coffee is especially good today. how about a large cup of that?" Bethany laughed a little, "I swear, you and your hypersensitive nose are going to be the end of menus". They laughed a little and Beth jumped up, putting the chair back. "I shall return with your orders, sirs". She bowed a little and laughed lightly, hopping back to the kitchen to drop off the orders.  
  
Foggy looked at his friend who seemed to be preoccupied, "Hey Matt, do you think she has a boyfriend?" Matt raised an eyebrow, looking towards Foggy, "You're joking, right? She's eighteen!" Foggy grinned, "You're too easy to get at". Matt shook his head, "Only you". The two chuckled and began to talk as Bethany placed their orders, all unaware of Kingpin and his new plans set in mind. the assassination of Nikolas Natchios, Jacob Rhey and Bethany Rhey.  
  
His reasoning for the death of these three was as simple as his reasoning for any death. He couldn't stand failure, and that's what two of the three had given him. Jacob was supposed to have brought him the girl, and yet he had refused to, over and over, even to his face and to Bullseye's. Jacob told Kingpin his love for the girl, and that he would do anything for Kingpin other than hand over his own daughter for the use of evil. Jacob Rhey had been doing research for Kingpin for years, and knew it was wrong, but did it because he thought he had to. After Kingpin learned of her budding desire for fighting and her extreme ability for it, he wanted her to be part of the team. Youths such as her were easily influenced, and he knew it'd be easy to get her to do his biddings for the right price. But Jacob knew better. He knew that handing over Bethany was like signing over her life to something she would hate, and it would be the thing she had vowed revenge against before she had been born. No. He wouldn't do it. No way in hell.  
  
After hearing Jacob's saddening decision, Kingpin warned him that he was going to kill him, and kill Bethany as well, to prove a point to the others that worked with Jacob, and to force them to produce another child like Bethany. Of course, he wouldn't kill Jacob first; he wanted him to witness the killing of his daughter he devoted his life to. But Jacob had left out a few details from Kingpin, and that was that he was going to tell Bethany exactly who had killed her parents, and also, he had never told Kingpin the extent of her power and training, but he was soon to find out.  
  
Bethany came back to the table after about five minutes with the two men's orders, placing each cup down perfectly, also putting the éclair down next to the cup. Bethany's reflexes made her the ideal waitress, and she knew it. The two men thanked her and she smiled, "I'd love to stay and talk guys, but I don't really want to intrude". Matt laughed a little, as did Foggy, "Beth! What are you mumbling about! Sit down already!" Bethany laughed, leaning in a bit to whisper, "Well, truth is, my boss is a wench, and she doesn't want me slacking off." She rolled her eyes a little, "So I gotta get back to work," Beth frowned a little, standing, "sorry guys, maybe next time". They nodded, understanding as Bethany hopped back off to the other costumers waiting, treating them as if she would any new friend, having also the perfect personality for a waitress.  
  
A few hours went by, and before she knew it, it was nine o'clock: closing time. Bethany wanted to hurry tonight because her father had told her that he had something very important to tell her when she got home. Beth waved goodbye to the last of the employees before untying her green smock, hanging it up in her hook in the back. The lights in front had been turned off already, so the shop had an eerie darkness hanging over it. Bethany sat down on one of the seats in the back, sliding on her sneakers, getting ready for the three-block walk home. That's what she loved about her job, other than the meeting new people: it was close to where she lived.  
  
As Bethany stood, putting her silky hair into a ponytail, she heard the sound of the front door open, and then shut. She perked her head up, thinking that the last employee must have just forgotten to lock the door. She stood, looking towards the front, "Hello? I'm sorry, whoever's there, we're closed for the night, and you'll have to come back tomorrow." She then heard a slight chuckle and footsteps before a man appeared in the doorway, dressed in all black, with what looked like an alligator skin trench coat draped around him. The thing that startled her the most though, was the mark of a bullseye on the man's head. Her eyes widened, as she immediately knew who he was. Bullseye. He grinned more, stepping forward, "Oh, I think I'll do a little self-service tonight. You'll be a little preoccupied being dead." His expression tuned lethal as he took two shuriken from his belt buckle, whipping them at her with incredible speed. Bethany had only moments to dodge them, but that was all she needed. She allowed her body to fall backwards, bending her knees as she feel, catching herself with her hands so she was in the crabwalk position. Once she knew the shuriken had passed, she pressed her weight onto her hands and flipped herself back to her feet, a satisfied grin on her face and an annoyed one on Bullseye's. "Sorry, you'll have to do a little better than that". He glared at her and took out four more shuriken, whipping each one at her torso and head. But for every one he whipped at her, she either used her reflexes to turn to the side or flip backwards again.  
  
After the four had passed, she realized she would have to get out of the coffee shop if she wanted to ensure that nothing was broken, and that she had enough room to maneuver in. With a quick and sharp turn to the side, she darted for the side door, racing out of it with Bullseye close behind her. The moment she got outside, she did a backwards flip, kicking Bullseye directly in the head before getting to her feet, grinning. He glared at her, stepping forwards, "You're going to really regret that Bethany Rhey". He snarled out her name before running back to the front and getting onto his motorcycle, roaring the engine, and heading back for headquarters.  
  
Bethany glared at the motorcycle racing off, not noticing the man overhead dressed in red, the man without fear: Daredevil. He had been following Bullseye, and was planning on helping Bethany, Matt's friend, but was in shock when he noticed that Bethany hadn't needed help in the least bit. Although unable to see, he had used his radar vision to tell that Bethany's reflexes were far beyond normal, matching his own that had only become that acute after the accident with the Medical Waste when he was twelve. Knowing that the only way to find out why Bullseye had come after Beth, and why she had so easily avoided him, he decided to go and follow Bullseye, which was exactly what he did.  
  
After the confrontation from the coffee shop, Bethany decided that she really needed to go speak with her father about what had happened; perhaps he had some answers behind all the fog. She raced home and ran inside of the three-floor brick building, the bottom floor acting as the home, and the top two floors the laboratory areas. Her father was sitting on an olive green couch perpendicular to the door, watching the TV across from him, smiling as she walked in, "Hey Bethany! What's wrong?" He noticed she looked a little shocked. Jacob stood up, walking over to his daughter that only stood, staring at him, "Dad, I was attacked today by Bullseye." Her voice sounded sturdy, yet held a tone of uncertainty in it. Jacob stopped walking as Bethany continued, "He knew my name, and he knew where I worked. How is that possible?" Jacob sighed, shaking his head and looking down, Bethany simply starting at him as he spoke softly and carefully, "I wanted to tell you sooner, Beth, but I guess Kingpin had other plans." He looked back up at the gentle face in front of him, locking his deep blue eyes with her hazel ones. Bethany began to look confused, "Kingpin? But I thought you had only heard of him on the streets, how does he know of me? What's going on, Daddy?" She stepped for ward to her father, taking his hands in her own. She stood only an inch shorter than Jacob, keeping the eye contact, "Beth, I need to tell you something very important, and I need you to listen carefully to everything I tell you, ok?" Bethany nodded and Jacob sat her down on the couch, beginning to tell her the truth. 


	3. Just an ordinary day

-Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I really didn't think anyone read it! :P Well, I can promise that from now on, it WILL get updated! Enjoy! :D -  
  
Jacob began with telling her the truth about her parents' deaths and exactly what had happened to her when she was in the artificial fetus. All the time that Jacob spoke about her parents, and the fact that they had been government workers, helping with trying to take down Kingpin, Bethany never flinched, and took in every detail. As the story of her parents came to an end, Jacob began on how Kingpin knew him, and that Kingpin had come to him after Bethany's birth, forcing Jacob to do research for him. It was only until recently that they had shown the interest in Bethany, and he had refused to let them near her. She was touched by her father's bravery, but also became worried because she knew her life was going to be different now. Things were going to change, weather she wanted them to or not. Her life and crime fighting were both going to revolve around protecting herself, her father, and the world she had built for herself.  
  
After all was said and done, Jacob made sure his daughter hadn't been injured in the confrontation. Bethany rolled up the sleeve of her dark, long sleeved shirt and noticed two slash marks across her upper arm. The blades must have skimmed against her and she didn't notice before. They were still bleeding a little, and some of the blood had trickled down her arm. Her father took her to the bathroom and helped her bandage up her cuts, "You need to be more careful, Beth. His aim is incredible. The only person able to fully dodge his attacks has been Daredevil, and we both know that your reflexes are great. You need more practice, sweetie." His voice trailed off a bit as Bethany looked to the white, tiled floor, knowing he was very right. She couldn't have this continually happen to her, "I know, Dad, but he caught be by surprise. If I had been in my costume and all I think-," Her father looked up at her, cutting her off, "Things like this aren't going to happen when you're ready for it to, Bethany! What happened tonight is something you need to know will always happen! When you aren't ready is exactly when you need to be ready; at all times! There's no excuse for what happened tonight other than you need more practice!" Bethany snatched her bandaged arm away, looking back up at her father. She was speechless. He had never been quite this harsh with her before, but it was only because he was scared. He was more afraid than he'd even been before. His entire life was in jeopardy, all because of Kingpin not accepting anything but what he wanted. He was scared for Bethany, and he was scared for his own life.  
  
A few more minutes passed and Bethany mumbled softly, "I'd better get some rest. I need to be up early tomorrow." She softly walked out of the dimly lit room into the dark home, headed for her room in the far corner of the building. She flicked on the light switch near the door, illuminating the room that was very obviously belonging to a teenager. The rug covered the entire floor and was a powdered blue color, the walls and ceiling around her a shade darker. The ceiling was covered in colored glow-in-the-dark stars and moons, creating a gentle atmosphere when the lights were out. Her bed was in the corner, the sheets were a dark purple with a paisley sort of pattern on them. On the bed was a single stuffed animal she called Peanut who was a light blue elephant she had since she was born. Around the room were her large oak dresser with picture frames on it, and a desk in the corner with a sleek, black laptop sitting on it. There were band posters around her room, and in every aspect, she seemed to be a normal, average, eighteen year old girl. But she wasn't average. And she wasn't normal, and she knew it. She slid off her clothes and climbed into a baggy white t- shirt and baggy, plaid pants. Life was scary at the moment, she thought to herself as she crept into her bed, covering herself in the blankets. But little did she know, that it was only going to get worse, and only going to get more painful.  
  
Back at Kingpin's headquarters, Bullseye walked into Kingpin's office, looking a little pissed off at having not killed Bethany. Kingpin was sitting at his desk, and was the first to speak, his voice deep and echoing, "Well? Did you kill her?" Bullseye looked out the window towards the city, "The stupid bitch got away. She's stronger than you said she was!" Bullseye walked forwards to the desk, partially defending himself, and also angry. "You mean to tell me you failed?" "I don't like that word. It didn't go as planned is all." Kingpin looked annoyed, but calmed himself down, "It doesn't matter anyways. Tomorrow night, I want you to kill Jacob Rhey, that might get the girl to surrender to us and join. It's easier than killing her and getting an entirely new recruit." Bullseye grinned, fine with this new solution, "The girl is pretty cute, you know." Kingpin laughed, looking at him, "You really can't be serious! You're at least ten years older than her!" Bullseye smirked, "Since when does age matter?" Kingpin laughed again, shaking his head and smiling, "Whatever you say. just don't get caught up in it, ok?" Bullseye nodded, walking out of the office and towards the door, having all his instructions for tomorrow night.  
  
Daredevil narrowed his eyes from under his mask, sitting on the ledge above Kingpin's window, having heard the entire conversation. Now he knew that Bethany's strength wasn't recent, and it was apparently enough to have caught Kingpin's attention. He knew Bethany's father as an acquaintance, having spoken to him only a few times, but he knew that to Bethany, her father was her life. Losing him could set her off, and with that power, he had seen before exactly what a murder could do to someone with that sort of power. He was doing this for Bethany's sake as well as everyone else's. Protecting Jacob that is. Bethany could take care of herself for now.  
  
Bethany woke the next day to a fresh start and to a new world. Work began at nine today, and ended at five, and she had plans afterwards to go out with some of her friends. They were going to a nightclub in town where a famous casting director for Hollywood was rumored to be at. Beth wasn't into all of that, and was very content where she was, but was only going because she wanted to support her friends. Bethany hopped out of bed and tossed off her clothing, sliding on her bra and underwear, flipping on her stereo to help wake her up. She danced around, slipping into her baggy, khaki pants and then her long sleeved, light blue "Roxy" shirt, with the Roxy outlined with glitter. She sang out loud until her father knocked on the door, "Bethany, I swear to God, if you play that any louder, Timbuktu is going to call to complain!" Beth laughed, turning the music off and opening the door, "Sorry, Dad!" She walked past him and towards the kitchen, opening a cabinet and taking out a bag with bagels in it, pulling out the last garlic one. Just another thing that would set off her father. "Bethany, I'm going to be working late in my lab tonight, so you don't need to check in when you get home." Bethany sat down at the table, her father getting some juice from the fridge, "I'm going out tonight, Daddy. So I won't be home until late-ish". Her father paused, looking back over at her, Bethany pleading in her head that he'd let her. "I supposed that's fine, just be careful, you know what kind of trouble lurks at night". He grinned a little and Bethany laughed, smiling, "Thank you so much! I promise I'll be careful!" He nodded, grinning still, "I know," he then glanced at the clock and his eyes widened, "you'd better hurry, it's almost nine!" Bethany looked at the clock, her eyes widening greatly, throwing down her bagel, "Oh crap! It is!" She jumped out of her seat and grabbed her bag by the door, shouting a goodbye to her father as she ran down the street to work.  
  
As Bethany continued on her way to work, other plans were being set in motion for that night that would change the rest of her life. Kingpin leaned back in his soft, leather chair and looked at Bullseye, "So you understand what you have to do tonight?" he asked the man cloaked in a trench coat, "Yea, just distract the girl for a little bit while you take care of her old man. Easy". Kingpin laughed heartily, "Right. Just make sure she doesn't leave any earlier than ten. I can't risk her coming back too early and making a scene. I want her to think that someone else killed her father. Frame some poor sap." He grinned with the deadly coldness that radiated in his being, "Now go have some fun, just keep an eye on her from seven to ten". Bullseye simply turned and walked out towards the door, passing a guard he had finished off easily with a pencil to the neck. Unnecessary, but fun in his eyes.  
  
Bethany slid her green apron on and immediately got to work, finding out that her supervisor wouldn't be in today, so she would be allowed to chat it up with some of her friends that occasionally came in. As usual, Bethany went around refilling some of the creamers and condiments on the tables, placing a few small menus here and there and basically cleaning the place up. She finished and popped behind the counter, talking to one of her friends as the customers came in and seated themselves, or simply ordered a drink from the counter. The tables were never all full, so Bethany never had trouble waiting them, always finding time to relax or chat.  
  
Soon enough, at around ten o'clock, Foggy and Matt strolled in, taking their usual seat and making themselves comfortable. Bethany grinned and hopped over, pulling a chair up, smiling, "Today is your lucky day, gentlemen! I can sit and talk!" She laughed a little and Foggy looked at her, Matt smiling, "You know about the alligators in the sewers, right?" Bethany grinned, "What about 'em?" "Would you so kindly tell my disbelieving friend here that they do exist?" Foggy looked at Matt who was shaking his head, Bethany looking at Foggy, "Actually, despite the fact that during one point, about thirty years ago, alligators did freely roam the sewers, they don't anymore. Not only is it physically impossible for them to survive, but there have been no legitimate sightings." Foggy paused, Matt grinned, and Beth simply blinked. "And how do you know?" "MTV did a special on it. you should watch more TV you know". She grinned and Matt laughed, shaking his head, "So how are you Bethany?" She smiled, leaning back in the chair and looking at Matt, "Pretty good. Had an interesting night last night, but otherwise, nothing really happened." She smiled, lying very obviously about the fact that nothing really happened, and Matt knew it; he could tell by her heartbeat, and the fact that he had "witnessed" Bethany's confrontation with Bullseye.  
  
The trio spoke for a while more about what was happening, Foggy insisting that there were alligators in the sewers. Eventually though, the talking was broken as Foggy noticed a very beautiful young woman walk into the café. He watched her and Bethany raised an eyebrow, looking over, "You're kidding, right?" Matt looked up, trying to sense the woman he knew walked in, "Tell me, is she beautiful?" Foggy gaped for a few more minutes, Beth rolling her eyes, "Not at all. she must have some kind of skin disease." He went on for a minute before Bethany smacked his head lightly, "Please! Shut up! Taking advantage of a blind man is a really dumb thing to do!" Matt smirked and stood, taking the coffee that Foggy believed was the one that had the mustard in it, and walked over to where she was, putting on the whole, "Can you tell me where.is?" Foggy sipped "his" coffee and spit it out, Bethany immediately laughing hysterically and falling off of her chair, causing the attention of both the was-feeling guilty Elektra Natchios and Matthew Murdock to look over. Elektra, now annoyed with Matt, stood up and walked out, Matt following.  
  
Bethany stood, dusting herself off, and still laughing a little, "I can't believe that guy sometimes". She shook her head, Foggy looking very angry, "You can't stand him?! I have to work with him and deal with his immatureness!" Beth grinned, "To be fair, you did pour the mustard in his cup." She smirked and he mumbled, wiping himself off. More customers began to file into the small shop, so Bethany said goodbye to Foggy, and went back to work, chuckling to herself that Matt had gone after the woman. 


	4. The night that changed a life

~The saga continues! Thank you all for reading this! I appreciate feedback, so please, tell your friends to read this and comment! ^_^ *Muah! * Much love! :D enjoy!!!~  
  
The day continued on just as usual, with the rest of the night to look forward to with her friends. She was going to stop by the house at around five, and then head over to her friend Michelle's apartment to feed her cats and just take care of things while she was away on vacation. It was nice to have a place she could go and be alone, and feel more independent. She loved her father, and she loved spending time with him and sharing the house with him, but a teenager such as herself needed a place to go and just relax for a while on her own. Her father was trying to get her to practice her martial arts more, but she just couldn't find the time to do it. That, and she didn't think she would need it. After all, no one had been "out to get her" so to speak until Bullseye, and she was already as strong as she thought she needed to be. But she wasn't. And people now WERE out to get her. The head of a major crime syndicate had pointed his finger at her and was about to change her life more than she could imagine, or care to imagine.  
  
Finally, the clock rang to five and Bethany grinned, handing out her last coffee before tossing her coworker Melissa the keys to lock up, "I'm headed out, Mel. Just close up tonight when you're done. I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled and waved goodbye, taking off her smock and hanging it up, going in the back to her locker and pulling out a black corduroy messenger bag with pins and patches across it, slinging it around her shoulder and heading out back home. Her first stop would be her house, to get her clothes and such for the night, then to Michelle's apartment to change and take care of the animals.  
  
Bethany bounded cheerfully down the cracked city sidewalk, waving to a few people as she passed, headed for her home, skipping over the cracks on the sidewalk, pushing her long, silky brown hair out of her light brown eyes. Eventually, her three-story home (most of which was dedicated to labs and the like) came into view, making Beth smile a little. It was comforting; to know there was always a place one could go at the end of a long day. But she wasn't alone at the moment. In a black Lexus across the street, sat a man named Kingpin and his partner Bullseye. Kingpin took a long drag of his cigar and let the smoke out, the smoke then creeping out of the tinted window, "Just a few more hours, and Jacob will be out of the way and then soon after, the girl will be mine". He grinned a bit, Bullseye staring out of the window impatiently, "I don't see why we just can't kill her. I mean, I can do twice as much as that teenage brat can." Kingpin only glanced over at his friend sitting across from him, "My motives are my own. And plus, I think she could do a fair amount of damage if she so wished. She's had an extreme amount of martial arts training, which is more than I can say for you". Bullseye growled a bit, but let it go. He'd prove himself soon enough to Kingpin. He did want to test out the girl's skills though. She seemed as if she might be a worthy opponent. He already knew that Daredevil was quick, and could dodge his Shiurken. But Bethany. she was something else. Her moves were more than just quick, they were precise. Her body twisted and bent itself in the ways she commanded it to, and she looked like she knew everything that she was doing. Deadly. Bullseye grinned and looked back out the window, his own deadly thoughts being put into work.  
  
By now, Bethany had been rummaging through her clothing, tossing things to the side and digging through piles, finally settling on a pair of loose black pants with a silver chain across them and a few pockets, a short, black halter top, and a pair of thick black shoes with a buckle across them. She snatched some makeup from her dresser and walked outside to her silver Dodge Neon, tossing the things in the back and sliding into the drivers' seat, turning on the ignition and pulling out onto the street, headed for Michelle's apartment. She drove past the long, sleek black Lexus without a second thought to it at around 6pm, knowing that she had about 3 hours until she met her friends at the "French Palm Tree".  
  
The car drove speedily down the main street, competing with all the other speeding cars, SUVs, and taxis also racing to get to their own destinations. Driving in New York definitely wasn't for the weak hearted. But Bethany had been made to do the things she did, her agility and quick thinking made her the perfect resident for such a city. Michelle's apartment complex came into view, and Bethany slowed her car down, pulling into the large parking garage, parking in the guest area conveniently at the back of the garage. The average person would more than likely be running through the garage, but Beth simply took her time walking to the elevator, only pausing when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She stopped and looked around, "Hello.? Is anyone there?" A cold chill ran down her spine and she shivered, starting to walk faster towards the elevator, practically running inside and shutting the door behind her when she reached it, pressing the button anxiously for the fourteenth floor. The small red light lit up and a soft "ding" went off as the doors opened, letting Beth in. She watched the doors shut in front of her and let out a sigh of relief, not giving much thought to why she was so anxious all of a sudden. She'd rather not think about it, really. The door opened again and Bethany stepped out onto the hallway of the fourteenth floor, walking down to apartment 18 and pulling out the silver key Michelle gave her, undoing the lock and entering, the two Siamese cats greeting her with purrs and meows. She laughed a little and walked in, shutting the door behind her, "Oh hush, kitties! I'll feed you." Bethany made her way to the kitchen and took out a can of cat food, emptying it into each cat's respective food dish, making sure the water was full on each as well.  
  
Time passed, and Bethany eventually dressed herself and slid on her shoes, putting on deep black eyeliner around her soft light brown eyes, putting her long hair up into a messy bun and running the light pink stick across her lips, painting them with the same color, a few sparkles fluttering onto her lips. She was ready. Tonight wasn't really as much for her as it was for her friends, but she did want to go anyways. She hadn't been out to a club in weeks, and she was aching for some excitement. Kicking ass of petty thieves and criminals was fun for the most part, but it became repetitive when it was always the same sort of thing. Daredevil was the one who did the hunting and protecting, and she wanted to keep it that way. It was best not to spark too much interest, especially at this point in her life. By now, the clock on the wall read "8:37" in red numbers, alerting Beth's attention, 'Oh crap, I need to get out of here.' She thought to herself. She would just park her car as close as she could and go inside and meet her friends. It was early, granted, but they did want to get "front row" seats in anticipation of the producers who would be there. But who could blame them? Not that she had anything better to do anyways. Beth darted down the hallway and walked into the elevator, pressing the button for the garage, playing with the silver chain on her pants idly as she waited for the door to open to the garage. As it did, she hurried over to her car, slinging her large bag into the backseat, pulling out her sleek black purse she had brought for the club. She locked the door and tossed in her two razors (shut, of course), her makeup, cellphone, and some money for a drink or food after if she needed.  
  
The car turned on with the turning of the key to the ignition and Bethany pulled out of the lot, not noticing the motorcycle that was keeping a good distance behind her as she drove towards the club, her own music blaring in the background. She kept her eyes on the road and drove east, headed towards the club, spotting it by the large purple palm tree that was atop the club, blinking with its neon splendor. Only in New York, she thought to herself. She found a spot fairly close to the club and got out of the car, locking it and grabbing her purse. It was only 9:15 now, but her two even more scantly clad friends were waiting impatiently for her by the door. Katie, her redheaded friend, was the first to speak, "Beth! You're late! Jesus, we've been waiting forever!" Bethany rolled her eyes and started to walk in, the bouncer not caring that she was under 21, "You mean fifteen minutes, Katie". She rolled her eyes and Janelle, dark brown hair, spoke up, "Please excuse my impatient friend. she's eager to get beaten by me". Beth laughed a little, "I know both of you well enough to know how you are". The trio grinned and looked around the club, lights flashing and music pounding, people already on the dance floor having a good time. The girls walked in together, Bethany eyeing everything around her, deciding to head to the dance floor first. Janelle looked at her, "You want to come with us to the VIP lounge?" Beth shrugged and shook her head, "I think I'll just dance for a while. You two go and have a look around, I'll be over here later". The two girls shrugged and nodded, walking over to the unusually heavily guarded lounge, excited to be there.  
  
Bethany found a spot close to the center and began to dance to the techno that radiated around her, dancing alone for the most part. She wasn't the type to go up to random strangers and start grinding; she frowned upon her friends when they went and did things like that. Just another part of who she was, her Katie had told her. It's not that she was scared, but she didn't want to get a reputation at any place like this, and rumors did have a tendency to twist themselves around. She was careful, she gave herself that.  
  
After about an hour of dancing, she decided to head over to the bar and grab something to drink. Wiping her forehead a bit, still looking just the same as when she had walked in, she placed herself at the bar, motioning to the tender, "I'd like a beer". He glanced at her, "ID?" She sighed, pouting a bit, "Aw, c'mon. can't I have one?" He simply shook his head and went back to the others. The man next to Beth, covered in his own black trench coat, waved a hand, his voice deep and with an Irish accent, "Two beers". The tender nodded to him and slid two beers his way, the man tossing the money over. He then looked at Beth and handed her the other beer, "Here, take it". She looked at the beer, then up at the man, eyes widening when she saw him to be Bullseye, "What the-?" He laughed and drank his own, shaking his head, "Just drink the beer, girly". She narrowed her eyes and took the beer, popping off the top and taking a sip, "What the hell do you want?" He finished off his beer with a final gulp and turned, looking around the dance room, "Just here to have some fun. Can I help it if you're here too?" She rolled her eyes and took a large gulp, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes, "And can I help it if I'm not a gullible teenager? Give me the truth". He laughed again and looked back at her, "You're cute, you know that?" He grinned and eyed her a little, Beth getting aggravated, "And you're obnoxious, but I bet you've known that for a while!" She placed the now half-empty bottle down and stood up, adjusting her purse around her shoulder and heading over to the exit, pushing open the large, metallic door and walking out, welcoming the cool breeze of air rush over her body, cooling her down. Bullseye came up behind her, "Hey, now wait a second, missy. You can't just leave a guy hangin' who complimented you and bought your underage ass a drink!" She glared at him, walking past, "Watch me!" She pushed him harshly aside and started to walk down the alleyway in which she had entered, Bullseye grabbing her wrist harshly, "Yea, that's right, why don't you head home to your little daddy and sleep in your nice warm bed. I don't think you'll want to ever again". And with that, he let go of her wrist, walking the opposite way down the alleyway, leaving Bethany alone.  
  
A few minutes passed before she shook her head, walking to her car, a frustrated look on her face and in her step as she took out the keys, unlocking the car and getting it, turning it on. "Who does he think he is?!" She shouted in the car, headed back for her house, "I mean, he's not even that good-looking!" Of course, she was lying, and she knew it. But that was beside the point, and she was tired of people at this point in the night. The car sped down the busy street and only stopped to pull into her asphalt driveway, parking the car behind her father's Buick. She exited her silver car and slammed the door shut, cautiously walking inside the house once she remembered that her father said he would be doing some experiments upstairs. She smiled a little and tip-toed into her bedroom, silently shutting the white door behind her, unaware that this would be the night that would change who she was for the rest of her life. And whether it was for the better or the worse, she would be the one to decide. 


End file.
